1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to x-ray cassettes and more particularly to an x-ray cassette to be used for making x-ray negatives of internal body organs during surgery.
X-ray cassettes are very standardized, consisting of seven layers: rigid top and bottom external member; inside layers of felt covering next to the top and bottom layers; x-ray screens made of plastic and painted with a material;, such as calcium tungstate, lanthanum, yttrium or gadolinium, which reduces the exposure time required for the x-ray film next to each layer of felt; and a layer of film in the center. Generally such cassettes are rigid, fairly expensive to manufacture due to the numerous layers required and are not always suitable in size or shape for the particular applications required during surgery or in situations where the patient should not be moved.
Therefore, it would be an improvement in this field if there were provided an x-ray cassette that overcame these difficulties.